Waltz and Tears
by FantasousFaye
Summary: foul languge in the first ch.// FayexSpike// Vicious is dead. spike is the last true sydnacate member, will he out run THE RED DRAGON SYDNACATE or join them? is there Faye in his future, and does he love her? REDONE and a totally new plot. please re


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP IN ANY WAY.  
  
A/N: HI ALL. I READ MY STORY OF THIS OVE. AND IT SUCKS. SO IM WRITING IT OVER.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Waltz and Tears  
  
Chapter one: Stumble  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Faye parked her Red Tail in front of a lonely bar, some where on Mars. "ahhh, I am going to get soaked!" Faye whispered, as she put her Parka on, and entered the ancient looking bar with 12,000 Woo Longs in her pocket, for the first time, since before the bebop.and Spike.  
  
  
  
"what would you like Miss?" the bartender asked, happy to have some company, even if was a bounty hunter. "we don't get much people when the rain comes."  
  
  
  
"I will have a martini, dry. I see that." There was only one other customer in the bar, and he was wearing a sombrero, and a long trench coat. 'could have sworn that he looks just like. no. he is dead. He left over a year ago, and isn't coming back.'  
  
"here you go, Miss. Anything else?" he asked, as he passed her the martini over the molding counter.  
  
"no, this is fine." She said, softly, and began thinking about her new life. 'I live my life, now, with no regrets.' She thought, as she took a gulp of the bitter liquid.  
  
"anything else, sir?" the bartender asked, and begun to clean the counter.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm fine." The guy answered.. Making Faye look up from her drink, and pulled out her gun.  
  
  
  
"who the fuck are you?" she asked, as the guy took off his sombrero. "Spike? Your. your.." she stuttered, and dropped her gun.  
  
"dead?" he asked, his face expressionless, and Faye ran up to him, and stared him in the eyes. "I am not dead any more Faye." He said, calmly.  
  
"how can you BE SO FUCKING CALM? Your DEAD! Jet said your dead!" Faye said, as she punched him, making him double over.  
  
"I am awake, Faye. and you obviously haven't changed. Nice to see you too." Spike said, as he stood up. "do you know where Jet is, by the way?" he asked, as he lit up.  
  
"no, and I don't care. I am doing fine on my own, with out having 'comrades'. He is on Earth." She said, causing Spike to laugh.  
  
"why in hell would Jet be on Earth?" Spike asked, as he sat back down, and blew smoke in a perfect O.  
  
"he is looking for Ed. I, am here, bounty hunting. Where the HELL were you? Its been a WHOLE FUCKING YEAR!" she finally got around asking the Million Dollar question.  
  
"here.. I buried Julia. and started over." He said, with out the normal confidence he always held in his voice, and took another drag from his Cig.  
  
"bull shit. Faye said, and slapped woo longs on the counter, and left, Spike chasing after her. for the first time in his life, rain slapping him in the face.  
  
  
  
"wait. Faye." Spike grabbed her arm, and swung her around.  
  
"you lying son of a bitch. You know that you aren't telling me everything. about your damned Syndicate. I maybe dumb, but not THAT DUMB Spike, and don't treat me like I am!" Faye yelled, as tears ran down her face, covered by rain.  
  
"how did you." it was his turn to stutter, as Faye made way to her spacecraft.  
  
"I have my resources, and they say that you are the new leader of The Red Dragon Syndicate." Faye said, as she trudged though the rain, leaving a shocked Spike alone, again.  
  
  
  
"well, Faye, I don't know who the hell your 'resources' are, but they are fucking misinformed. I wouldn't go back to that damned syndicate if you paid me, and that's the truth, do what you'd like to with it." Spike said, as he turned around, and started to walk away.  
  
"I will take you to Jet." Faye said, as she started her Red Tail, refusing to think, and Spike ran to his 'Hammer Head 2, and followed Faye to earth.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
'I know Faye cares, but now she just seems cold, and hateful. Well, I did leave." Spike reasoned with himself, as they went though the last gate, and entered earth's atmosphere.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Faye and Spike left the Spacecraft parking lot, and went to find Jet.  
  
"nice assemble of clothes, Faye. Your not dressed in your usual whore outfit." He said, as he notice her articles of clothing. Tight jeans, and red tank top, with Japanese symbols on the front.  
  
Faye just turned her head, and pointed to the spot where Jet was suppose to be. where Faye's radar said he was. And it was right. There Jet stood, with a very jittery red head.  
  
"you found him," Jet said, as they greeted once again, "you said he'd be on Mars. and you left." Faye smiled, as Spike tried to figure out what the hell they were talking about.  
  
  
  
"of course I found him. Now, I have paid my debt to society, and I am off.." Faye said, as she reached in her back pocket, and put some shades on, then turned around, and began walking.  
  
  
  
"Faye-Faye go bye, bye?" Ed asked, as Faye made her way down the crowded street. "Faye-Faye! Edward and Doggie Ein wants you to come back to the bebopitybop!" Ed said, as a mediator hit somewhere near Tokyo. "pleases?"  
  
  
  
Faye stopped, and thought for a moment. 'Ed wants me on their little squad again? For the first time I have money in my pocket, and its all mine.' "do you really want me back?"  
  
Jet sighed, and said "come on." As they made way to the bebop, and Faye followed, Ed ran next to Faye, took her hand, and ran her all the way to the bebop, Ein scuttling behind.  
  
  
  
"the whole gang is back." Spike heard Jet say to him self, and cracked a smile.  
  
"she better not steal any more of my smokes." Was all Spike had to say, as they boarded the Bebop.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
OK! I KNOW. I TOTALLY CHANGED THE STORY LINE. Please read and review, and if your going to flame me, tell me what I did wrong, so I can make it right.  
  
See you space cowpeople! 


End file.
